sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Drowzee
Drowzee (ドラウズィー, Dorauzī) is a Psychic-type Hypnosis Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Hypno starting at level 26. Apperance :Voice actor: Tom Wayland (both English and Japanese) Drowzee is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a tapir. Its eyes are tired looking and it has a trunk above its mouth. Its arms are quite short in length and its hands each have three fingers. The upper half of a Drowzee's body is yellow and the lower half is brown, a wavy line separates the two halves. It has a round belly and its legs are quite stubby. Its feet are brown, except for its two toes, which are the same yellow color as the upper half of the body. The bottom of each foot has a small, round, pink colored pad in the middle of it. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 71.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Drowzee are able to put people to sleep. They can then sense the dreams the people are having, so they know what kind of dream they would be eating. Drowzee is also known to inexplicably conjure up poisonous gas. Behavior Drowzee may hypnotize its enemies to eat their dreams, but it may also eat the dreams of persons that are naturally sleeping. When it twitches its nose, it can tell where someone is sleeping and what kind of dreams the person is having. If a person’s nose becomes itchy when they are sleeping, it is said to be a sure sign that a Drowzee is standing above their pillow and trying to eat their dream through the person’s nostrils. Drowzee has certain preferences for the dreams it eats, and it is known to love fun dreams and rarely eat the dreams of adults, as the dreams of children are seemingly tastier. Drowzee remembers every dream it has eaten, and may show dreams it has eaten in the past to a person that often sleeps by it. Habitat Wild Drowzee live in very tall grass, by muddy rivers, in savannahs, and occasionally in ancient temples and tombs. Drowzee are most commonly found in Kanto and Johto, but have been sighted in Sinnoh on some occasions. Diet It feeds on dreams. Major appearances Drowzee first appeared alongside its evolved form in Hypno's Naptime. Both of the Hypnosis Pokémon were used to help the members of the Pokémon Lover's Club get sleep. Hypno was causing children to act like Pokémon and draining the energy from the Pokémon in the local Pokémon Center. Drowzee was used to fix the problem Hypno created. Drowzee was living in an abandoned mining town with several other Psychic Pokémon in Fear Factor Phony. The Psychic Pokémon had parties in order to help them forget their sadness due to fact that the miners had left the town long ago. However, the constant partying was disturbing the Ghost Pokémon that lived in the abandoned mine. Other Minor appearances A Drowzee appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Drowzee made a brief appearance in A Friend In Deed. A Drowzee was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Drowzee was one of the Pokémon living in Len Town in The Psychic Sidekicks!. A Drowzee appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Drowzee made a brief cameo as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Drowzee also appeared under the ownership of a scientist in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A Drowzee appeared in Camping It Up!. Another one appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks under the ownership of a Coordinator who was participating in the Sandalstraw {{Pokémon Contest|Contest]]. In Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, a Drowzee appeared under the ownership of Azure. In A Marathon Rivalry!, it was used by a Trainer in the Pokéathlon. A Drowzee belonged to Butch and Cassidy in Re-Voltion Drowzee also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Drowzee, Hypnosis Pokémon. It is said to be a descendant of a dream-eating tapir that feed on the dreams of its opponents. It was the first Pokémon to use a combination attack like Hypnosis and Dream Eater. It is also known for its powerful Psychic attack. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Human-Like group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon